Callos
Training Callos began training in February 2008. He attended the Slam Academy in B.C, Canada where he was trained by Disco Fury, an accomplished pro wrestler for many years. Here he learned the basics from many different trainers. Some of these men are Lumberjack Bubba, Scotty Mac, "Bomber" Nelson Creed, Kenny Lush, Kyle O'Reilly, El Phantasmo, Artemis Spencer, and Billy Suede. Career Information Callos is currently working for Canadian Independent Promotion Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling (ECCW). Debut July 25, 2008 in Surrey British Columbia, Canada Callos debuted as a graduate of the Slam Academy. He then went on to win a Battle Royal later in the night eliminating Prince Aladin. Other Matches August 24, 2008 in Port Coquitlam, B.C, Canada Callos was pinned by Mikey D after a failed flying knees in the corner was reversed into a powerbomb. September 20, 2008 in Aldergrove B.C, Canada Callos teamed with former Jobber Champion Danni Deeds to take on the team from Edmonton of Chucky Blaze and Brandon Van Danielson, or RAGE. Callos was pinned after the ref was distracted by Deeds allowing Danielson to reverse the inside cradle. Also later in the evening Callos participated in a battle royal where he finished fifth being eliminated by Junior. September 21, 2008 in Port Coquitlam, B.C, Canada In the first round of the Slam Academy Tournament to crown a Slam Academy Champion Callos took on Tony Baroni. He was defeated after Baroni reversed and top rope DDT into a northern lights driver allowing him to hit the Baroni Sandwich, top rope senton. September 26, 2008 in Surrey, B.C, Canada In an unscheduled dark match Callos took on Manther accompanied to the ring by the Divine Prophet. The Prophet tore into Callos pre match calling him a sinner and an illegal immigrant. During the match Callos faked a dive to the outside causing both Manther and Prophet to duck. As pay back Prophet later choked Callos on the ropes. Right when it seemed like the match was going his way Manther reversed a hurricanrana attempt into a 2 powerbombs onto the knee to put Callos down. October 19, 2008 in Port Coquitlam, B.C, Canada Callos took on Mike Dempsey who was accompanied by the Divine Prophet. Prophet again tore into Callos calling him a masked demon. Callos tried to put Dempsey away many times using some new moves not seen by him. In the end though it was Dempsey who reversed an Irish whip into a pump handled diamond cutter for the victory leaving Callos still looking for that first career win. October 24, 2008 in Surrey, B.C, Canada Callos participated in a Costume Battle Royal for Halloween Hell. He arrived in a costume of The Great Khali. He was eliminated second by Adam Fedyk dressed as Matt Hardy after a Fedyk press slammed him over the top rope. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Callos Clutch :*Shining Wizard :*Corner Yakuza Kick Bulldog combo :*Triple Leg Drop combo :*Running Hurricanrana *'Theme music' :*"Revolution Deathsquad" by DragonForce See also *Callos's event history External links * Callos profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling current roster Category:2008 debuts Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers